Happy Tree Friends Camping Trip
When some of the Happy Tree Friends characters have no work to be done, they get bored and decide to go on a camping trip. But who knows what adventures they’ll come across? Read to find out. Starring roles * Cuddles * Giggles * Toothy * Lumpy * Nutty * Handy * Russell Story Chapter 1: Moving Out It was a normal day in Happy Treeville, and some of the tree friends were in front of Lumpy’s house. The friends were bored because they had no work to do. “Hey guys how about we go on a camping trip?” Lumpy asked to the six friends, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Handy, Nutty and Russell. “Okay!” They all exclaimed as they jumped with joy. “The pack your bags were moving out!” Lumpy yelled, pointing his finger out. All six of the tree friends, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Nutty, Handy and Russell all lived on the same street, houses next to each other. They all raced to their houses to get packing. “Hey, Cuddles, what are you packing?” Handy asked. “What? Oh, hey, Handy, I’m just packing some useful things that might come in handy.” Cuddles replied. “Hey everyone all ready?” Lumpy asked while he almost fell due to all the bags he was carrying. “Hey, Lumpy, what will we be going on?” Giggles asked coming out of her house. “Oh ummm how about my motorhome?” “Sure.” Cuddles said. “Hey, Lumpy, can Giggles and I wear our scout uniforms from Camp Pokeneyeout, the camp we went to 3 years ago?” Handy asked curiously. “Sure I don’t see why not.” Lumpy replied shrugging his shoulders. Cuddles started to feel a dark emotion bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Could he be... jealous? ''Cuddles immediately dismissed the thought. “Speaking of the motorhome, we’re ready!” Nutty yelled happily. Everyone climbed into the motorhome, with Lumpy driving it. Chapter 2: We’re Here Soon, Lumpy and the six friends arrived at the campsite. “Okay guys set up your tents and sleeping bags!” Lumpy demanded politely. (a few moments later) “Alright guys find a friend to share a tent with!” “Hey Toothy! Let’s share a tent.” said Handy. “Sure!” He agreed. “Hey, Nutty, wanna share a tent?” Russell asked. “Okay!” He said in agreement. “Um Hey Cuddles can you go get the wood?” Asked Lumpy. “Sure!” Said Cuddles. Giggles knew she had to share a tent with Cuddles. Cuddles soon immediately dropped the wood on the ground. As night comes, everyone sits around the campfire. “Hey! Let’s eat!” Nutty exclaims as his stomach began to growl. Lumpy began to laugh. “Alright Nutty. Let’s eat!” “I brought marshmallows!” Lumpy said trying to get the six friends to listen. After eating marshmallows, everyone went off to go to bed. Chapter 3 At night while everyone was sleeping, an animal woke Cuddles up. (sounds) “What was that?” Cuddles asked as he poked his head out of the tent. Cuddles then decided to go outside to investigate the sounds. “Hello, anyone out here?” Cuddles asked. Cuddles felt someone or something creeping up behind him. “Who’s there?” Cuddles questioned. '''Cuddles’s POV' There’s something going on here, but I just didn’t know what. I felt like there’s someone or something watching me and I kept hearing sounds. So I just went back to the tent because I felt like I was losing my mind. As I entered the tent I saw Giggles shivering. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” I said out loud. I lied down with her to keep my poor friend from getting cold. Giggles’s POV I woke up only to my surprise to see Cuddles lying down next to me. I blushed a bit. Cuddles started to wake up. “Good morning, Cuddles.” I said, smiling. “Good morning, Giggles.” He replied as he returned the smile. Still lying together, we both stared at each other. “Umm, Cuddles?” “Oh right, you were shivering last night so I cuddled with you.” Cuddles said as he looked away. I wonder if he’s ok. “That’s very sweet of you.” I said, blushing. No one’s POV Lumpy woke up, still half asleep, and walked outside. “Guys, wake up! Time to eat!!” Lumpy shouted. Everyone walked out their tents groggily. “How did you guys sleep last night?” Lumpy asked. “Great! But it was cold last night.” Handy explained. “Oh, boy, food!” Nutty yelled out happily. Everyone began to laugh at his enthusiasm. “Hey Lumpy, can we go on a hike please?!” Toothy and Russell asked. “I don’t see why not. Everyone pack up, we’re going on a hike!” “Yeah!” They shouted as they jumped with joy. The friends were sure happy to go on a hike, so they raced to pack their stuff. Chapter 4: The Hike Everyone started walking up the path to the top of a mountain. Russell’s POV We started to hike the tallest mountain in the forest. We’re already five minutes into the hike and I was already feeling tired. But I guess I’ll continue. “Lumpy, I’m tired!” I complained. “Come here I’ll carry you until you feel like walking again.” Lumpy replied. “Okay, Lumpy.” I told him. Nutty’s POV Wow, hiking sure does make you hungry. I thought I’ll stop and enjoy a tasty treat. “Lumpy, I’m hungry, so I think I’ll stop to eat some treat. You can continue, I’ll catch up.” Toothy’s POV “Wow, Nutty, you sure get hungry pretty fast.” I told him as I looked at him in awe. “I’m not trying to be mean, I’m just saying.” I explained. “It’s okay Toothy. I agree too.” Nutty answered. That’s all for now! I will be adding more in the future! Category:Fanfics